


Raising harry potter with remus lupin

by NarukoRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, POV Original Female Character, Protective George Weasley, Protective Remus Lupin, Raising Harry Potter, Remus Lupin Lives, Remus Lupin Raises Harry Potter, Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarukoRose/pseuds/NarukoRose
Summary: what if Remus raised Harry.this is a OC x Remus Lupin, Alex Lupin is James potter’s twin sister. Harry is two year old in this. I also hate Jk rolling but i love harry potter.I hope you like it.
Relationships: George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter & Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Remus Lupin & Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin/Reader
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter one~ getting harry ~

All that I hear is the cold wind blow thought the trees leaves and the rustle of the grass and bushes, and the crushing of the forest floor under my bare feet as I walk back to my small cottage in the middle of the night.

As I get closer to my cottage that is covered in vine and surrounded by plants and flower, to see two people standing at my door. I draw out my wand as I approached the two unknow people. The closer I get; I point my wand at them. The closer I get I start to hear a baby “ah, there you are Alex, we have been waiting for you” one of the people turn to talk to me as I walked closer.

“Dumbledore? McGonagall? What are you two doing here” I was now standing in front of them both as I lowed my wand in confusion, I look down to McGonagall’s arm “and is that Harry?” as I look at harry, I felt tears start to form in my eyes, he looked so much like James as he sleeps in McGonagall’s arm.

“Yes dear, it’s Harry” McGonagall move closer “do you want to hold him?” held Harry out for me to grab him from her arms, I quickly pulled Harry from her and cuddled into him as the tears flowed down my face, closed my eyes tightly as all of my hidden feeling flowed through me; the anger, the sadness, the betrayal, and the grief.

Harry moved a little in my arms as the cold wind blowed pass, I cleared my throat and wipe my tears away, I looked to Dumbledore and McGonagall “lets go inside, it’s quite cold out here” my voice was quiet and sound small, Dumbledore opened the door to mine and Remus’s cottage.

We walked into the living room, I moved Harry to free one of my arms and grabbed my wand “tea?” I asked they both shake their heads, with a wave of my wand, the kettle can be heard from in the kitchen. As we sit in silence, I listen out for my three-year-old who is asleep in Remus and my bed. “so, what can I do for you two?” I asked as my tea comes to my hand.

“Where is Remus?” McGonagall asked.  
“It’s the full moon, he is away from here, so he doesn’t hurt anyone” I look out the window to see the full moon, it looks so beautiful yet it’s one of the reasons why my husband is in so much excruciating pain and many insecurities. 

“ah”

“Well, we are here to give Harry to you and Remus” my head quickly turned to Dumbledore as he said that.

“What? Why? You said that he will be safe with Petunia because she is Lily’s sister, why now, why after a year, what made you change your mine?” I asked Dumbledore “because I asked and pled for you give me my nephew but you! Said he would be safer with a person that hate our kind!! So, tell me why now Dumbledore!” the anger that I have been trying to hind for a year started to creep though the walls that I had built to cope with the lost of my brother, my best friend who was my sister-in-law and my other best friend who was like a brother to me. Dumbledore looked ashamed which angered me more.

“When we” Dumbledore pointed to McGonagall “went to check on Harry, we had found him on his own. His aunt had left him” I closed my eyes and take a deep breath, trying to calm down so I didn’t wake Harry.

“As I’m happy to take him and raise him as my own son but don’t you think when he wakes that he will be scared to be around people he doesn’t know?” I said once I had calm down “and I also have a talk with Remus about all this” I stand up “but I will take Harry, so if you two don’t mind I like to sleep tonight, thank you” I walked with Harry in my arms to the front door, Dumbledore and McGonagall walked out. McGonagall gave me a smile which I returned as I wave goodbye and shut the door, I looked down to Harry who was still asleep “don’t worry Harry, Aunty Alex got you” I walked up stairs to my bedroom, as I get into my room, I lay Harry down and kiss the top of his head and I walked around to do the same to my daughter.

I walked downstairs and Collapsed on the couch, I feel emotionally and physically drained. 

‘how I am going to tell Remus?’ I thought as sleep fell though my body.

“MAMA!!” I woke to my daughter yelling in my ear.

“OWw! Sweetie what have I said about waking me up with yelling in my ear” I open my eyes to see my three-year-old daughter Clara, I sit up on the couch and remembering what happened last night.

“But mama- “she started but I stand up and picked her up and kissed all over her face, she let out a giggle.

“Is daddy home?” Clara shakes her head, I sigh. I walked upstairs with Clara in my arms as we walked into my room, I could see that Harry was still asleep, I put Clara down and sat down next to Harry and slowly started to play with his dark hair at was the same as mine “Clara this is Harry your cousin, he will be living with us from now on” I said looking at Clara, who nodded her head.

“He looks like uncle” I smile at the fact that her remembered my brother.

I nodded my head at her “Harry is Uncle James’s son hun, that why we need to take care of him” Clara nodded her head excitedly as she stared at Harry.

“Yes mama, I will do my best”.

“I know you will hun” I ruffled her Light Brown hair the same as her fathers, then I heard the front door “Clara stay here with Harry” I got up and walked down the stairs to see Remus who looked very rough.

He heard me coming down the stairs “hello dear” He said with a soft smile the always give me butterflies, I smile back to him.

“How was last night my love? You must be tired and sore, but I need to talk to you first” Remus and I walked in the living room.

“last night okay, you are right my just tried and sore, but something happened last night when I was gone? Are you and Clara okay?” Remus looked extremely worried.

“Yes, something happened but don’t look so worried my love, Dumbledore and McGonagall came by and- “ 

“MAMA HE AWAKE!!” Clara yelled I shake my head.

“Wait here” I got up and walked to Clara and Harry, “Clara do not yell across the house” I said as I walked into the bedroom, I see Harry looking around the room “Harry dear are you okay?” I asked, walking to the bed to stand next to him, He nodded his head “I’m Alex and this is my daughter Clara” I said, again he nodded “can I pick you up and take you downstairs” I asked and again he nodded so I picked Harry up in one arm Clara in the other and walked down to where Remus was waiting for me to return.

“Daddy!” Clara yelled as I put her down her ran over to Remus, who opened his arms for his daughter, Harry hugged into me at Clara’s yell.

“Clara, I know you’re happy to see your father, but you are scaring Harry” I said as Remus and Clara looked over to me, as I rub Harry’s back trying to Comfort the shaking boy “hey Harry, Clara didn’t mean to scare you”.

“Wait Harry?!” Remus stand up and walked in front of me with Clara still in his arms.

“Harry sweetie this is my husband Remus; this is why Dumbledore and McGonagall came by last night apparently Petunia abandoned Harry, Dumbledore and McGonagall went to check up on Harry and found him alone, so they came to me take him since we are his only family left” I looked up to Remus with a sad smile.

“Family.?” Harry asked, I smile down at him.

“Yeah, your father was my brother so that mean that I am your aunty and Remus is you uncle and Clara is you cousin, and we will love and take care of you and protect you because that’s what family does for family” I smile at Harry “isn’t that right Remus?” I said to my husband who nodded his head.

“That right dear” Remus also smile down that his little family, Harry face break out into a width smile and Clara let out a small giggle.

This is my family and I will protect it even if it kills me.


	2. chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it!! and feedback is greatly appreciated.

“Harry! Sit down, Clara please stop running around!” I watched as my eleven-year-old Clara and nine-year-old Harry as they of excitedly waiting for the post because Clara realized that she now she's eleven she will be getting her acceptance letter to Hogwarts soon or that what we all hoped.

Clara ran up to me I could see the excitement on her face as her dark brown curly hair bounced like her fathers and dark brown eyes shined with happiness. As Harry settled down, I gave Harry his book so he could get his schoolwork done, Remus and I thought that he would be safer if we home-schooled him like we do with Clara. “but mama, my acceptance letter from Hogwarts will be here soon! I can’t calm down, I soon will be able to go to the school where you and dad met and where you and dad fell in love like Uncle James and aunty Lily did, I hope I meet someone like that at Hogwarts!” 

I hear a deep chuckle from my husband at he looks up from his book “I hope not, you are too young to be thinking about falling in love” he said with a tired voice, when I looked up to him, I frowned at his exhausted expression as I shake my head at his overprotective nature to his daughter.

“Don’t listen to your father Clara, I’m sure you will meet your other half, like I did with your father” we heard what sounds like an owl outside the window and she squealed so loud and run straight to the door of our small little cottage.

After a few minutes Clara came run back inside with the mail in her hands, “Mama! Dad! It here, it here, it here!” as Clara ran into the living room, running straight up to Remus to show him with a giant smile.

“So, it is my dear” Remus grabbed from Clara to see the booklist and started to read it out loud “Uniform: Three Sets of Plain work robes (Black), One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear, One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar), One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings) and Please note that all student's clothes should carry nametags at all times” Remus stop for a second “Books: The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk, A History of Magic by Bathinda Bagshot, Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling, A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore, Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander and The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble” He stopped again, I know what he thinking, “ Other Equipment: one Wand, one Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2), one set of glass or crystal phials, one telescope, one set of brass scales, Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad and parents are reminded that first years are not allowed their own broomsticks”.

Remus put the letter down “how are we going to pay for all this?”.

“I can get into my Gringotts vault, Remus we will be fine” I looked over to him, I know how he feels when he can’t provide for his family financially. 

“Yeah, dad don’t worry” Clara said, “because I am going to HOGWARTS!!”

“And in two years harry well be going to Hogwarts too”.

Harry looked so excite that he will also go to Hogwarts like Remus and I did, like how Lily and James did. I couldn’t help but smile at Clara and Harry, my children and I will kill to protect them.

Remus looked back to the letter and sighed “So? Can we go get everything now!?” Clara asked with a hint of excitement in her voice, my smile grow a little bit at her words, Remus looked over to me looking for an answer, I shook my head.

“Sorry dear not to today, we will have to wait”.

“But why?”

“Because you still have a couple of months before school so we shouldn’t rush”.

“But why? If we get it all now than we won’t have to worry so much”.

“Not this week but how about next week, sounds good?” I asked my eleven-year-old.

“But why?”

“Because the full moon is tomorrow and the shopping would be very draining for your father, not to mention that your father would want to be there when you get your wand and the other school supplies, right Remus?” Remus nodded his head at me.

“Your mother is right we have plenty of time, so we don't need to worry about it until next week”.

“Aww okay, but only because dad is hurting” Remus and I shared a look as Clara sat down next to Harry, Remus let out a little laugh.

“If it makes you feel better you pick and help me make dinner tonight” Clara’s face lit up at my words.

A week has past, Clara and Harry are both jumping with joy as we walk down diagon alley. “Okay, you two some rules” the children looked up to me as we stopped “rule one no wandering off on your own, we need to be able to see you especially you Harry because of how famous you are in our world, we can’t have someone stealing you” Harry nodded, grabbing my hand “rule two we are only getting school supplies nothing else. Anything else Remus?” I looked up to him, Clara grabbing Remus’s hand.

“Just when we get to Gringotts, you need to be careful. Just stay near us and you two will be fine” he said with a smile “okay, shall we get going then we've got a lot to get” and with that we were off to Gringotts.

When we entered Gringotts Harry and Clara looked amaze at the things around them, Remus and I never really let them out of the house often for many reasons. Because of how paranoid we had become, or I had become because of the war, I was scared that everyone was out for my children and Remus was worried about Fenrir greyback so was I, but we were always worried and terrified that Fenrir would get to Clara to get back at Remus. 

“Wow” Clara and Harry let out in amazement at we walked up to the front desk.

The goblin at the front desk peered down at us from his tall desk “I would like to open my family vault” I said in a clear and kind of demanding tone, you could hear the iciness to my voice as I spoke “the Potter vault” I held out my key to the vault. Clara and Harry flinched at the tone of my voice because I’ve never spoke that way in front of them.  
“Right away Mrs lupin” and we were walking to the carts to get to the vault.

“Harry this the vault your parents left you, of course you have to share with me because I'm your aunt and the fact that you were underage but don't worry most of the money in this vault is yours” as we speed off to the vault as Remus and I grabbed the kids, so they don’t fall off the cart, we stopped with a jolt.

“Here we are Mrs lupin” as we got off the cart the goblin used the key to open the vault, once opened I pulled out a small bag and quickly grabbed enough that could get us Clara's school supplies, but before leaving I grab a Silver-Sickle and when over the goblin to give to them, as they closed the vault.

After that we were out into diagon alley, “where to first?” Remus asked with a tired smile.

“I want to get my wand!” Clara excitedly shouted at us as her and Harry jumped up and down. I held out my right hand for Harry to grab, Remus held his left hand for Clara to grab and Remus grabbed me left hand.

I smiled up at him “alright then to Ollivanders” as we set off to get Clara her wand.

As we walked hand in hand down diagon alley, Harry and Clara looked around in an amazement at the different shops, when we stopped out the front of Ollivanders Clara was jumping with widest smile on her face, Harry also look happy but also sad that he has to wait another two years before it his turn.

Remus let go of my hand and opened to door for me and Harry. Harry went first then me, then Clara and Remus was last one in, Letting to door close behind him “Ollivander?!” I yelled out for the man. He came running out at my voice.

“Is it you Miss Potter? And Mr lupin? What a surprise” he called out as he walked up to the front desk.

I let put a laugh “it’s Mrs Lupin and Mr Lupin now, it’s been that way for years now. But we are here for our daughter Clara, she is starting at Hogwarts this year” I said to the old man in a nicer tone then at Gringotts.

Ollivander looked in an amazement at my daughter “oh I remember when you and Remus got your wands for the first time, 10¼", Cypress, Unicorn hair for Remus and Willow, dragon heartstring, 12 ¾" for you Alex, am I right?” I nodded to the man.

“Yes, you are right” Remus said with a laugh as he push Clara in front of him gently “go on Clara” Clara walked up to the desk, Ollivander has already pulled out wands from the stack of wands that wrapped all around the shop.

Clara when though twelve wands before getting a Unicorn hair, Spruce wood, 10¼" wand I paid for the wand and we were off to get the rest of Clara’s school supplies.   
We had gotten just about everything except for a pet for her to bring to Hogwarts with her. We were walking up diagon alley when Clara stopped in front of a store that held owls and cats, my eyes followed her gaze and landed on this beautiful pitch black like the night Sky owl “mum can I-“ I cut her off by grabbing her hand and pulling her into the shop and quickly going up to the front desk. 

“how much is it for that owl” I pointed at the owl telling a woman at the front desk, Clara looked extremely excited when I when she heard me say that Remus looked very confused from outside with Harry also looking confused, the woman at the front desk saw mine and my daughter's excitement tell me the price and I quickly headed over the money. Not long after that Clara and I were walking out with the owl cage in hand smiling brightly at my husband and my son, Remus slowly shook his head at us but also had a smile on his face.

“What are you going to call him?” Harry asked looking at the owl in bewilderment.

“Midnight”.

“CLARA! Where are you?” I yelled out for Clara, she came running down the stairs her hair is a mess her shirt was inside out and back the front, Remus in kitchen making some tea looking as peaceful as ever well I was freaking out inside because my daughter was finally going to Hogwarts. Harry was sitting down on table finishing his breakfast, Clara had already finished an hour before. We still had about two hours before we had to get to Kings Cross station to get on to platform nine and three quarters “Oh my Merlin Clara turn around so I can fix your hair. Your shirt is inside out and back the front” she took off her shirt and quickly put it the right way around before turning around so I could fix her dark brown curly hair. I pulled it in ponytail.

“My dear calm down-“ Remus tried to get out but was quickly cut off by me and Clara.

“How can I do that?!” Clara and I said together, all Remus did was have a small little laugh at that.

“We have two hours; it is enough time stop worrying so much” again Remus tried to calm us down. Clara run off muttering something about she needed to make sure she had everything, well I calmly walked over to my husband and just flopped in his arms he started to rub my back and gave me small little kisses on the top of my head I let out a large sigh “it’s all right to be worried but you're only stressing out yourself and Clara” I sigh again knowing that he is right, I lift my head up so my chin was resting on his chest, Remus lean down and give me a kiss on the lips. Just a small peck but I could feel so much love behind it. I gave him a week smiled as he moves his head away, he continued to rub my back knowing that that will calm me down just a little “have some tea my love”.

I move from his arms, I grabbed myself some tea that he had just made and walked to sit at the table with Harry. Remus also came and sat across from me from the table with his own cup of tea and we sat there in silence while we waited for Clara to come back.

We waited as we heard a lot of banging and crashing and then her screaming down to us that she was fine and not to worry and a few curses slipped here in there I looked at Remus in worry as an hour had passed, he reached over the table and gently grabbed my hand something that he did when I was feeling anxious. Harry also grab my other hand as he also tried to comfort me, 10 minutes later Clara came crashing down the stairs with her trunk with everything that she needs in there as well as midnight cage in hand she sat them down as she walked and sat at the table with us looking out of as I know she rushed down the stairs. 

Remus was the first one to stand up from the table, clapped his hands together “it should take us roughly about 30 minutes to get Kings Cross station so we might as well leave now. Would leave a little bit time when we get to the platform” I nodded my head, standing up with Clara and Harry following my lead as I grabbed midnight cage and Remus grab the Clara’s trunk and we were out the door heading out ways to king cross station.

As we got to King cross station, I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by how many muggles for around. Me and Remus have been living in isolation for about 11 12 years. So, it felt strange to be around all the muggles, then I heard a familiar voice and I saw a familiar pair of redheads “now remind me again what platform?” the voiced asked.  
“Nine and three quarters mom, you would think with three of your sons going to school you would know the platform by now” a boy’s voice answers. I quickly look in the direction of the voices and then grabbed Clara's arm and Remus is arm and pulled them both, Remus quickly grabbed Harry pulling him with him as I pulled them towards the redheaded family.

“Molly!” I yelled out to the small redheaded woman, at the sound of my voice Molly quickly turned around as soon as she saw my face, she quickly ran over to me and gave me the biggest hug.

“Alex dear! Oh, my, how are you?” Molly asked as she pulled away and noticed Remus behind me with Clara and Harry “Remus! It’s so good to see you both”.

“how about we continue this discussion on the platform?” I asked.

“Oh, yes right let’s go” Molly said excitedly as we quickly push past all the muggles around us, Molly grabbed hold of my arm I quickly let go of Clara and Molly had pulled me through the wall and onto the platform. Molly and I moved out of the way of the wall as Clara and a redhead boy, who looked around Clara’s age.

“Mama!” Clara quickly let go of the boy's hand and went over to me “that was so cool, but I felt little uneasy to go through by myself, so George here went through with me”.

I looked back at the boy as Remus, Harry and rest of the Weasleys came through the wall, “thank you George, that was very nice of you” I said to the now blushing boy.

He started nervously scratching the back of his neck “is no problem really” he said walking to his twin. Remus and Harry walked up to us.

“I see that you were kidnapped by Molly” Remus said with a grin I lightly smacked him on the arm.

“Molly this is Clara mine and Remus’s daughter, it’s her first year at Hogwarts. And Harry my nephew who I consider my son”.

“It’s Fred and George’s first year too” again Molly looked very excited to hear that news. 

we were closer to the train, me and Remus asked if Clara she wanted help her with her trunk onto the train, but the Twins quickly swooped in and told us that they were able help. We said our goodbyes me and Remus kissed Clara on the forehead in the cheek hugged her so tightly. As we let her go onto the train she goes to sit in a compartment with the Twins. She waves at the window as the train leaves.

We waited for the train to be out of sight before turning to Molly and Arthur who had little Ginny and little Ron with them Molly made Remus and I promised it will have to go over to her place and have a cup of tea with her someday soon. I quickly looked back to where the train was as we walk through the wall again, I couldn't help but wish for my daughter to be safe.

When Remus, Harry and I finally got back home there was a letter waiting for us from Hogwarts a letter handwritten by Albus Dumbledore asking about a new teaching position teaching third years an up first aid. Asking for me to fill the position.


	3. chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a OC x Remus Lupin, Alex Lupin is James potter’s twin sister. Clara is Alex and Remus’s daughter. I also hate Jk rolling but I love harry potter.  
> I hope you like it!!  
> this is also shorter chapter, also There are some suggestive themes in this chapter.

“Mum… mum… mum… MUM!”

“Clara and Harry what have Remus and I said about waking us up by yelling in our ears” I said in an angry tone as I pulled away from Remus’s chest to glare at the children who stand at the end of bed with the biggest and wide smile.

“But aunty my letter from Hogwarts comes today! And it passed twelve already so it could be here at any minute!” I sigh as I drop my head back down on Remus’s chest, Remus let out a gentle deep laugh as he wrap his arms tighter around me, rolling over to hind his head in my neck.

I giggled as his facial hair tickle my neck “sorry I can’t get up; I have been trapped” I looked over Remus’s shoulder at an eleven-year-old Harry and a thirteen-year-old Clara. Harry look so much more like my twin as he gets older, I never say this to him because he gets it all the time and he get quite annoyed with it.

“Dad let Mum go!” 

“Yeah, Uncle Moony let aunty go!” they both yelled as both of them grabbed my hands started to try to pull me away from Remus, Remus is stronger than our children, so I didn’t move at all. I let out a laugh as I watched the children struggle to pull me away from my husband as his grip got tighter around my waist.

“Alright, alright Remus my love, could you please let me go?” he lift up his head and thought about it for a moment, then a small growl and groan left his mouth as he begrudgingly let me go. I get up and out of the bed and walked over to Clara and Harry “okay, I’m up. Now go downstairs, so I can get ready” as I pushed them to the door “and I will try to get Moony out of bed” I whisper to them.

“I heard you” Remus grumbled at me, the children let out a giggle, Harry go first down the stairs and as Clara left, she closed the door behind her, I turned to Remus to see him looking me up and down my body. I look down at the clothes that I’m wearing; one of Remus’s shirts, it fit loosely around my body, it barely covered the top of my thighs it was slightly tight around my chest, it is a plain dark blue “damn” I heard him say under his breath.

“See something you like?” I asked with a smirk, I walk over to him and as I stand next to him, I grab his chin and tilt his head up and give him a sweet yet passionately kiss, I felt Remus’s hands move to pull me down to him, so I pulled away and walked over the dresser, I take off the shirt, so I am standing in just my underwear.

I hear Remus growl at me “I hate it when you tease me, my love” the bed creaked, Remus’s arms wrapped around.

I look up at him “can I help you?” I smirked, Remus didn’t answer me he just started to kiss up and down my neck.

“We could try for another one” Remus said in between the kiss on my neck, I giggled as I thought about having another child, Remus and I were trying for another after Harry was first born and then everything happened and then we got Harry so, we stopped trying for a baby.

“As much as I would like too, Clara and Harry are already a handful also with you in and out of work and with me teaching at Hogwarts, we don’t have the time” I tried to reason with Remus, but I was get slowly distracted by his kisses and his hands.

“Think about how gorgeous you would look full of my- “.

“Mum what’s taking you so long?!” Clara called out; Pushed Remus off me.

“Sorry, I will be down in a minute!” I yelled back to Clara, Remus looked annoyed, I quickly pulled out some clothes for to dresser and put they on. Once I was fully dressed, I kissed Remus one more time “sorry, my love how about another time” he give me a small smile which I returned.

I walked out and down the stairs, as I walked into kitchen Harry ran up to me with his Hogwarts letter in hand “it’s here!” Harry started to jump up and down.

~ “Alex it’s Here!! So, get your ass down here!” I ran down the stairs to see James jumping up and down, he pulled me into a hug “we get to go to Hogwarts”. ~

“Aunty what’s wrong?” I snapped out of my thoughts. Harry had stopped jumping and looked at me with a concern “you are crying?” I quickly wipe at my face to get rid of my tears.  
“I’m fine Harry, it just remember that you like so much like James did then we go our Hogwarts letter”.

“I’m sorry-”. 

“Hey none of that Harry, I’m okay and it’s not your fault. Now let’s open this letter”.

Diagon alley what the hell it was like each year when we had to go for Clara we had a run in with Hagrid and he was so excited to see Harry, Harry was a little confused on why once we explained Harry is excited to see him Remus took Clara to get the rest of her supplies for the year well Harry and I went to collect his school supplies for his first year he was more excited than he was when Clara first went but more people took notice of Harry this time around, I kept having to drag him away from people because they would get too excitable around him, it irritated me to no end.

Now we stand out the front of the train with the Weasleys, we had help Harry and Clara’s things into the compartments, Clara with the twins and Harry with Ron.  
I hugged Harry And Clara and kissed their foreheads. “Mum you will see us at Hogwarts” Clara pulled away from me to hug on to Remus, I rolled my eyes but couldn’t help but smile at my daughter and my husband, Harry pulled away and did the same at Clara.

“Okay you two the train is going to leave soon” Harry and Clara let Remus go “I love you and have a fun first year Harry and try not to be so much trouble for your Mother Clara”.  
“Remus is right, I love you both and I will see the both of you later”.

George grabbed Clara and place her over his shoulder “Fred and I will take great care of her!” George called out to us as they run away to get on the train, Ron and Harry ran off together after saying goodbye to Molly.

As the train fade from view Remus and I said our goodbye to Molly and we apparated back home where I got ready to foo to Hogwarts. I walked into the living room to see Remus siting on the couch as he read a book, I put down my bag and walked up to Remus, I moved his arms up so I could lay down on top of him, when I got on top Remus place his arms down and continued reading.

“You know I can stay here if you want me to, I can talk to Dumb- “

“As much as I would love for to stay home with me, you love your job even if you have to deal with Dumbledore, the children love you” Remus said cutting me off, but he didn’t stop reading his book “anyway you are just an owl or foo way my love. So just let me hold you a little while longer”.

I looked up so my chin was resting on his chest, Remus looked down at me as he put his book down on my back “I love you Moony” I moved closer to Remus as he moved closer to me.

“I love you too Scales”.


End file.
